reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Henri
Prince Henri is the youngest son of King Henry and Queen Catherine of France. He has unofficially become the newest Dauphin of France. He is sexy, clever and ambitious. Must See Episodes * Left Behind * Royal Blood * A Better Man * Coup de Grace * Blood in the Water * All It Cost Her Personality Prince Henri was a very shy child. He never say much and seems to fall in line with his older brother Charles, as they are both so close in age. However when he grew older he gained confidence. Early Life Henri was the last son born to Queen Catherine and her estranged husband King Henry. He was surprisingly named after his father as he was their last son together, though it is very common in Royal family to do this, it was to the Courts understanding, the couple is, or had been for a long time, drifting apart. The naming of little Henri may have been the Queen's last effort to get the attention from the king that she was looking for. Season 1 Left Behind Henri was playing with his brother Charles when their oldest brother Francis was in the room. When Count Vincent came in, he played with the little boys for a while. After speaking with Francis, he left. That night, Francis orders Henri and Charles to stand by a window, and no matter what happened, they were not allowed to turn around. But at the sound of a man screaming they did. Charles covered Henri's eye so he would not see the fight between Francis and some other man. Once the fight was over, Francis order them both to quickly follow him. He lead them to a secret passage in a wall and they, along with the rest of the castle's residence went through. They eventually came out the other side at the horse stables. Royal Blood Henri and Charles were very excited to have you been invited by Mary, to go to The Winter Frost Festival. They rode with her in a carriage as Charles and Mary talked. The three of them were interrupted by rioters, who didn't want to see their bloodline on the throne. The men surrounded their carriage and began trying to overturn it. Mary had Charles and Henri dropped to the floor. After being rescued and sent back to the castle, Charles and Henri played together in Charles's room. The next morning their half-brother Sebastian surprised them by bringing the Winter Festival to them. So excited they both ran off to try of their own masks. During the Winter Festival, Sebastian had instructed to boys to seek off into a carriage, and that they were being taken to Italy. They hid in the back of a straw wagon, and stopped at nightfall for food. Charles told the driver he was cold, and he went to grab a blanket, however never return. Instead Clarissa appeared, she told them how he wanted them all to be a family, and had Henri and his brother walk with her. The next morning as they watch the sunrise by the lake, Clarissa told them to go find as many rocks as they could. She wanted them to fill their pockets full of them, then go for swim. Charles tried to tell her he couldn't swim, but she ignored him. The boys both started to feel scared, but had nowhere to go. To their amazement, their mother, brother Sebastian, and Mary all showed up. Charles and Henri ran for their mom, but Charles was caught by Clarissa. Henri wasn't sure what happened, and his brother made sure to keep him hidden behind his cloak. However when it was all over, Charles was safe, and the woman was nowhere in sight. Once they were safe and back up the hill, their mother made sure they were all and bundled up. She sent them off with their brother Sebastian and warned him to make sure they get a bath when they get home. Their brother took them to a waiting carriage to go back to the castle. Season 2 Season 3 Intruders - (Mentioned) Queen Catherine told Princess Claude to take her brothers and sisters and go to Spain to be with her sister, Queen Elisabeth if anything happened. Season 4 Unchartered Waters - (Mentioned) Queen Catherine informed Lord Narcisse Queen Leeza was back in Spain, but she's not happy. Catherine informed her Prince Henry's return to France had been delayed, 'cause he is fighting Turks on behalf of the Catholic faith. Something that would please her, she liked the slaughter of infidels, but still she wants Henri on the throne, not his older brother. Leeza would allow King Charles to remain king while Henry's was delayed. In the meantime, she's requesting that she attend Mary and Darnley's Wedding. insisted that she represent both France and Spain's support of a Catholic union. A Better Man Lord Narcisse tells Queen Catherine that Nicole Touchet is turning into a proper lady, and she wants to be a courtesan. In return, she is guiding Charles for them, keeping him in line. However Leeza still wants Charles off the throne, and believes Henri is the man to keep France Catholic. And after agreeing to let her handle matters, Leeza went behind her back and she wrote to Henri directly, he is on his way to France now now, fresh from his latest defeat of the Turks, aware that Spain wants him on the throne. Later, Henri arrives, sitting Leeza's letters that Charles is unwell and he was needed immediately. His mother assured him, his brother is quite recovered and will not be abdicating. Dead of Night Prince Henri claims he'd be a better King. Leeza said Charles was not right in the head, and he was needed. The Shakedown Queen Catherine tells her son King Charles she wanted to protect him by making him strong, but he insists he is weak, and everyone can see it but you. First Leeza, then Henri. He couldn't let England see that, or his own people, that's why he ordered those heads cut off, to hide the truth that he's afraid All It Cost Her Queen Catherine convinces her sons King Charles and Prince Henri that their sister Leeza has used them, and turned them agenst each other. Family Tree Trivia * Henri would actually be 8 years old in his first appearance (1559). * Prince Henri has been played by three actors. Jackson Hodge-Carter in Season 1, Tomaso Sanelli in Season 3 and Nick Slater in Season 4. * His name was respelled as Prince Henri at the start of Season 4. Historical Notes * King Henry III was born Edward Alexander of France. * He was not the youngest; Hercules Francis, Duke of Anjou was the youngest. * He was his mother's, Catherine de' Medici's favourite son. * In 1570, Prince Henri and Queen Elizabeth were in talks to possibly marry and produce an heir. Elizabeth is viewed by historians as having intended only to arouse the concern of Spain. Nothing ever happened, as Elizabeth was 37, to Prince Henry's 19. * King Henry III was the fourth son of King Henry II and would become King Charles IX's successor in 1573. * After King Charles IX's death, personally made sure his widow, mistress and bastard son were all cared for. * Was King of Poland, and Grand Duke of Lithuania for two years, before becoming king of France. * Became King of France when he was 22 years old, and ruled for 15 years. * There was speculation that King Henry III was a homosexual. He never had any children, accompanied by rumors os his alleged affairs with his Les Mignons. However, no male sex partners have ever been identified. The rumors were believed to have been political assassination since he failed to produce an heir. * Assassination when he was 37 years old. * King Henry III was the last King of France from the ''Valois Dynasty.'' Appearances Related Pages Category:Character Category:Male Category:Royals Category:French Category:Prince Category:House of Valois Category:House of de' Medici Category:Dauphin of France